Talent And Alchohol
by HappyShannon
Summary: A prank is pulled on Rachel at the school prom, and Quinn is the only one willing to comfort her. Faberry.


**Hi! :) Last night I was desperate to write some Faberry when this idea came to me. I've not read a fic like it before, so I hope it's original :)**

**This takes place in season two, after the 'Duets' episode.**

:)

Quinn had high standards.

She and no one else could deny it. She'd one had one real boyfriend in her whole life, and that was Finn. He was a bit cute, a pretty nice guy, a good singer and the quarterback. When he asked Quinn out, she had mentally reviewed him before saying yes. She didn't like him too much, although he was a fairly good friend, so she agreed – it made sense, didn't it? The head cheerleader and the quarterback. It was almost perfect.

Puck was completely different. Puck sickened Quinn. But he was Finn's friend, so she never ignored him like she should have. He got her drunk, pregnant and packed her bags faster than light when Mercedes offered to take her in. He was, in Quinn's opinion, a waste of air. He did _not_ class as a real boyfriend. He classed as a mistake.

Sam was a sweet guy. He was kind, nerdy and funny, the (ex-)quarterback, a brilliant guitarist and an amazing singer – so she went on a date with him. She didn't have a crush on him either, but she was the queen of McKinley High and he was the new boy and her friend, so she did him a favour and made him the king.

Talent was her soft spot.

Well – if Puck proved anything, talent and alcohol.

:)

McKinley High would hold a small prom-type event every semester, so when it came around, Sam and Quinn agreed they would go together, and that would be their motion from dating to a proper relationship.

At the prom, the other couples from Glee were Mike and Tina, Santana and Puck, Rachel and Finn, and Brittany and a large blow-up sex doll that she named Patty.

Since Sam joined Glee, he and Finn had became best friends and decided they are their dates would drive to the dance together. As if that didn't annoy Quinn enough, Finn would be driving and Sam had called shotgun, which meant Quinn was stuck in the back of the car with _Rachel_.

They all made light conversation before the boys got down to business and began talking about football, which left the girls mumbling random comments about Glee club or the dance to one another.

:)

Once they arrived, Quinn met up with Santana.

"Quinn, guess what!" she beamed, a mischievous look in her eye. "Everyone is voting '_Rachel Manhands Berry_' as prom king!"

"That's horrible." Quinn said quietly, feeling her heart sink as she thought of Rachel's reaction.

"It's genius! Puck came up with the idea."

Quinn sighed. _Of course_ it was king of the jerks' idea. "I have to drive home with Sam, Berry and her beard tonight. Do you really want to put me through a twenty minute drive with her constantly crying and whining?" she argued, although really she didn't want anyone, even Rachel, to be humiliated in such a harsh way.

"You think she'll cry?" Santana asked hopefully, her smile never fading.

"_Santana_!" Quinn scolded her friend.

Santana shrugged. "Berry deserves it."

"Why?"

She paused and frowned. "She just does."

:)

No one was surprised the moment Quinn was announced prom queen. She walked onto the stage, thanked everyone who voted her and stood quietly as she waited for the king to be announced.

"And the king is… Rachel Manhands Berry!" Principal Figgins absent-mindedly read aloud. It was only after the roar of laughter that he realised his mistake of not thinking before he spoke.

Quinn's sad, wide eyes fell on her. She stood silently for a moment before she allowed herself to cry and run from the room. Quinn cursed under her breath and chased after Rachel, finding her in the choir room.

"I can't believe those idiots would do that to you, or to anyone." Quinn said softly, approaching where Rachel was sat. When there was no reply, she asked, "Did Finn laugh?"

"Finn laughed. Sam just stared at me the same way you did." Rachel whispered, her head down, eyes on the floor.

"Most guys are so immature. I don't know why we have to like them." Quinn sighed. "Sam and Kurt are the only good guys I know."

"Well… girls don't have to like guys." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"What I meant was-"

"I mean, you don't like them." she giggled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're always checking out girls in the corridor."

"I am not!" Quinn yelled defensively, taken aback by the accusation.

"Yeah you are!" Rachel smiled. "And your feelings for guys always seem kind of forced." she added. "It's okay to be gay."

Quinn froze for a second before grabbing Rachel by the wrist and dragging her in the direction of the closest exit.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to your house because you have gay dads and I need to talk to someone and I need a frickin' vodka and coke _now_ before I breakdown and cry!" hissed Quinn. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Rachel. "Do you have a bottle of vodka and a bottle of coke at home?"

"I think so…" Rachel responded, confusion plastered on her face.

Quinn started walking again. "Great."

:)

When their taxi arrived outside Rachel's house, they opened a door and the girls were immediately met by the brunette's fathers.

"Hello sweetie! How was it?" one of the men asked. "Hi, I'm Leroy."

Quinn shook his hand and smiled – he was fairly good looking, with a shaven head, dark skin and brown eyes. "Quinn Fabray."

"It was good, daddy. But Quinn and I got a bit bored though, so I thought it would be okay if she came over for a bit." Rachel lied, and Quinn nodded, forcing a smile at her new friend.

"That's nice." the other man said. "I'm David."

Quinn shook his hand aswell, then turned to Rachel momentarily. "I know I don't really know you two…" she looked back at the beaming men. "But I thought you could maybe give me some advice."

"Oh." David said, looking slightly hesitantly at Leroy, who was still smiling. "Yes, that would be okay."

She stiffened, not sure whether she should carry on. Rachel nudged her, sensing her fear. "Well… I sort of just realised I'm… not straight. I come from a very strict Catholic family, and I thought you could give me some advice. How to come out, when to come out… stuff like that."

Both the men stared at her sympathetically and Quinn couldn't help but feel more relaxed.

"My family are Catholic too. When I told them, I was kicked out and my aunt took me in for a while. However, I think you should tell your parents soon – they need to know sooner or later."

Quinn nodded slowly, before thanking them and starting a full conversation.

:)

"Glasses?"

"Check!"

"Coke?"

"Check!"

"Vodka?"

"Check!"

Quinn patted Rachel's back. "Let's get the party started."

They had excused themselves to Rachel's bedroom and were now sat on the floor pouring their drinks.

"I can't believe I had to be told I'm gay." Quinn whispered.

"I can't believe I got voted prom king."

"I'm so stupid! How didn't I know I like girls?"

"I'm so damn glad in two years time I'll be the lead in a hit New York musical, far away from the Lima Losers." Rachel said, and they both drank their drinks in one gulp.

:)

Three vodka and cokes later (each), the room was spinning and neither of the girls could even think sad thoughts about the things they'd gone through that day.

"I don't care if I'm gay!" Quinn slurred loudly, standing and flopping onto Rachel's bed. "If I wanna make out with a girl, I'll make out with a girl!"

"Good for you!" Rachel cheered before sitting besides Quinn. "I'm a girl. I mean, people call me man hands, and I got voted prom king…" Rachel giggled and played with the blonde's hair until her laughter ceased. "But I'm a lady and I have boobies to prove it!"

She stuck her chest out proudly and Quinn nodded approvingly. "Those are nice boobies too!"

"Yep!"

"And you're right! You are a girl!" Quinn gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth dramatically. Rachel nodded quickly, drunken excitement running through her blood. "But you're _Finn's_ girl. And I'm Sam's girl."

"But I want to be your girl!" Rachel threw her arm around Quinn's neck.

"I wanna be yours!" Quinn exclaimed, and she pressed her lips against Rachel's, barely giving herself time to breath. The bitter taste of vodka mixed with cherry lip gloss filled their mouths, and as the kiss deepened, they lay on the bed. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair or resting on their wastes, they began tearing at each other's clothes, and soon, they fell asleep in each others arms.

:)

Rachel woke up with her head pounding. She didn't want to get up, but when she peeked at the clock and saw it was almost 11am, she decided to force herself up. She felt weighed down slightly and froze when she saw Quinn Fabray lay on her chest.

"How the hell…"

Rachel moved away slowly and pulled the covers over Quinn. She dressed quickly, then nudged her friend.

"Quinn… get up…" the blonde stirred slightly, looked at Rachel for half a second then bolted upwards.

"Why am I…"

"Last night, when we were drunk. I think we…" Rachel whispered, and suddenly memories seemed to rush back to both of them.

Quinn held the covers onto herself tightly. "Oh God. Could you pass me my clothes, please?"

Rachel wandered round the room, lifting Quinn's clothes from the night before and handing them to her. "I'll leave the room for a second while you dress."

"I know it's awkward, but after what we did last night, I don't think I'll be too embarrassed by you being in the same room as me when I put my clothes back on." Quinn joked.

"Ah. Right. Okay." Rachel said, and she checked her phone – she had two texts.

'**From: **Finn.

_Are you alright? I'm sorry I laughed. I couldn't help it._'

Rachel simply replied with, '_We're over._'

'**From: **Noah.

_That was hilarious. See you at school dude._'

She sighed and deleted both the texts.

"I just dumped Finn." Rachel told Quinn.

The blonde pulled on her dress from the night before and then walked over to Rachel. "So… are we, like…"

"Girlfriends?" Rachel finished.

Quinn blushed. "Yeah, are we that?"

Rachel shrugged. "I've liked you a lot for a while. It's up to you."

"My heart always thuds whenever you're singing. Not just because of how good you are, but because how beautiful you always look and how much emotion you put in and…"

Rachel kissed her lightly. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a big yes."

:)

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Reviews are almost as amazing as the pairing Brittany/Patty the Blow Up Sex Doll.**


End file.
